Illusion Heart
by youkomazuki
Summary: To protect herself from harm, the girl casts everything away. To protect herself from future harms, the girl isolates herself. Yet there is always one man who breaks through the barrier she created and saw through her heart's illusion. Rokudo MukuroXOC


"2...4...7...10...22...26..."

"**VOOOI!** Kirimi! Are you done yet or not?"

"Captain...your voice is too loud."

"35...targets confirmed. There are a total of 48 men at 3 o'clock."

"Ushishishi...then let's hurry and get the party started."

"For the sake of boss, we must eliminate the enemy."

The group said in excitement, all but one woman. Seeming to hold no interest in the conversation, she leaped off a tree and landed onto the ground soundlessly...away from the group. "**VOI!** Kirimi! Where are you going?" The long haired strategy captain of hers screamed as the woman winced softly at the high volume of that voice. "My job is done, so I don't see any reason to stick around." She merely replied before turning her head up to the group on the trees with her eyes closed. "And beside...I don't like it." "Ha?" Squalo shouted as he stared down at the woman. "I'd rather die that be on Xanxus's side." "What was that?" Lavi shouted, enraged by her words as the woman looked away with her arms crossed.

"Eliminate the enemy for Xanxus's sake? You got to be kidding me. I would've killed you on the spot let alone cooperate if it wasn't for Decimo. Ah, but don't worry though~ As long as Varia still has its value to Vongola, I will try to restrain myself from sabotaging you all for my boss's sake~"

"Cha-ching. Squalo strategy captain...can I skewer her?"

Belphegor said as he held his knives with an irritated grin over his face. At that, the woman quickly turned as she pulled out what seem like sticks from her long sleeves. The minute she swung it, the pieces immediately attach themselves together, forming into a naginata. "You're going to use violence?" She asked, smiling brightly before the sound of clapping interrupted them. "Ok~ Cut, cut. Bel-senpai you're being a sore loser." "What was that, you toad?" Belphegor snapped before throwing his knives out as they stabbed into the green haired boy's hood. "Ow...that hurts." The boy stated, though his face obviously shows otherwise. "If you attack Kirimi nee-san, master would be mad at me again, senpai." The boy stated and at the sound of that, Kirimi flinches inwardly. "Anyways, I'll take Kirimi nee-san back." He said using that old dull voice as he leaped down the branch and lands beside the woman.

"Just ignore them, Bel. We have a job to do. At this rate, I won't be getting my paid. Time is money."

Mammon stated as Kirimi turned away from them. With a flick of her wrist, she folds her naginata and tossed it back into her sleeve. Then without another word, she quickly walked off with Fran trailing behind her. Only after did they gotten far enough did Kirimi slows her pace down to let Fran catch up. "That was uncalled for, Fran." Kirimi said, breaking the long silence as Fran looked up at her. "I was only stating the truth." Fran replied as Kirimi turned slightly to him, as though she's glancing down at him through her closed eyelid.

"Hmm...anyways, I'm getting a bit tired. Fran, I'll trust you on the way back."

"Yes."

Fran said as he held his hand out to Kirimi. Gently taking the boy's hand, Kirimi heaves out a soft sigh before freezing on the spot. After a second or two, the two started walking again with Fran leading her down the muddy path. "Hey, Kirimi nee-san." "Hmm?" "I've always been wondering...wouldn't it be better if you just keep up using your sensitive hearing to move around instead of always turning it off and on?" "The more sensitive the ear, the more likely it'll be damage. It's not like my hearing will last forever. One day, I will be unable to hear every little movement within miles away. By then I'll be no different than a mere blind like any others. If that happens, I would lost my use for Decimo which I can't allow that to happen." Kirimi replied as Fran looked back at the older woman.

"You always talks about the Vongola, Kirimi nee-san."

"It was Nono (9th) who saved me when I was on the verge of dying, so I owe Vongola a great debt. Well~ It's the same as Ken-chan and Chi-chan always rambling about Mu-kun."

"But you know...master says he will take over the Vongola one of these days."

Fran pointed out. But at that, Kirimi smiled. "He won't. And even if that indeed does happen, all I need to do is stop him." "Then between you and master, who do you think would win?" Fran pushed the question on as Kirimi's smile widened. "You're unexpectedly talkative today, Fran." Kirimi muttered but nonetheless answered the boy's question. "I'll win." "You're confident." At that, Kirimi released a soft chuckle. "You shouldn't poke your nose too deep into things, Fran." She said as she placed a hand on the boy's head.

"I can't even ruffle your hair like this. Take it off?"

"I want to, but Bel-senpai wouldn't let me."

Fran replied in the said dull voice as Kirimi smiled again. "I see." She said before lifting her head up a bit. "...Are we back?" She asked, seeming to be able to sense the large building standing before them. With a silent nod, Fran pushed open the door and lead Kirimi into the building. "Hmm...finally back~ Really, if Decimo hadn't ask, I don't know how I'll put up with those fools." Kirimi said with a sigh as she pulled her hand away from Fran and walked over to the stairs. She felt the place around before her hand found the rail and grasp onto it.

"Thanks Fran. I can walk the rest myself. You should get sleep soon. Kids shouldn't stay up too late."

With a wave, she started ascending up the spiral staircase. Once she reached the 3rd floor, she walked along the wall, feeling each door she passed by before finding the right one. The minute Kirimi entered her room, the first thing she does is throw herself onto her bed as she yawns. With a pull on the ribbon, her pale golden hair that's been tied into a ponytail scatters down to her waist. She didn't even get the time to let go of the indigo ribbon as she immediately drifted into a deep slumber...

...

...

"Kirimi."

...

"Kirimi."

A calm voice spoke as Kirimi winced softly at the light piercing through her eyelids. "My beautiful Kirimi." That voice spoke again as Kirimi moaned softly, feeling a warm hand gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes slowly parts, revealing a pair of colourless pupils staring up at the bright blue sky...a sky she always loved watching. She stared at the sky for a short moment before tilting her head a bit more to find her glaze set upon a pair of split coloured eyes. The left eye is deep ocean blue...and the other one is scarlet with the Chinese character _one_ imprinted on the pupil.

"You've finally awake."

A cool, crisp spoke as Kirimi blinked a bit more before rolling to her other side and closed her eyes once again. "Kirimi." The man called but got no response. At that, the man slipped his hand under Kirimi's head and geently pulled her up. "Ugh...So I can't even sleep in a dream?" Kirimi muttered displeasingly as she slowly sat up, pulling her head away from the large hand and yawned. "It appears that you've been overworked, Kirimi." "I only have 3 hours of sleep before the next mission, Mu-kun." Kirimi stated tiredly as she turned to the long indigo haired man. The infamous Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Do you need something?"

"Kufufufufu...Do I need a reason to come see you?"

Mukuro asked with that same old smirk as Kirimi smiled slightly before looking out to the scenery before her eyes. "Guess not." She muttered softly as she set her glaze uppo the beautiful lake before her. She then let her glaze shifted to the flower bed she and Mukuro are sitting in. A gentle breeze of wind then blew by as rains of petal showered over their heads. No matter how much she sees this scene...she could never get tire of it.

A reality she could only see within her dreams...

A scene this mist Guadian created only for her...

"What's wrong, Kirimi? It appears that something is on your mind."

Mukuro's voice whispered as Kirimi slowly closed her eyes as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, reeling her in until her back comes in contact with Mukuro's chest. "No, it's nothing." Kirimi muttered softly as her eyes slowly opens and stared out to the scenery. "By the way..." She muttered before her pupils suddenly shifted direction, now staring at Mukuro from the corner of her eyes. "Isn't it about time you let go of me, Mu-kun? I don't want to be infected by any germs you might carry." "Desist from that tongue of yours. Even my incapable apprentice is starting to pick up your foul attitude." Mukuro stated as a soft chuckle flowed out of Kirimi's sealed lips.

"And who is the one who sent that good child to my side knowingly?"

She commented before she suddenly pulled out of her naginata and points the blade against Mukuro's arm. "Will you _please_ let go of me, Mu-kun?" She whispered her voice like the icy cold blizzard that echoes through the artic wind. At that, Mukuro released his usual laugh before separating himself away from Kirimi. "Merci beaucoup." Kirimi thanked with her voice now as warm as the summer sun. She even turned and flashed a smile brightly at the illusionist.

"Is that elegant and polite enough for you, Mu-kun?"

"Kufufufufu...speaking in French doesn't mean elegant nor does your actions show any politeness, my beautiful Kirimi."

Mukuro stated as he stared at the woman with amusement dancing all over his eyes. "Really? I suppose that's too bad then." Kirimi said before leaping onto her feet as she stretched slightly. "Though if you really wanted to...you could have just taken this away from me. After all, this is a world you created." Kirimi said, spinning her naginata around before tossing it aside. She then reached her hands out, catching a flower petal that flutters down towards her.

"Kufufufu...perhaps."

Mukuro replied as he sat on the soft grass and watched as Kirimi held out a petal against the sun. "That troublesome child and I had a talk today." Kirimi suddenly said as she carefully released the petal, letting it get carry away by the wind. "Oh?" Said Mukuro, keeping his usual calm expression and that smile over his face, his eyes never leaving their target.

"How you claim to take over the Vongola...how I claim that I would stop you."

"Oya?"

"You know...Mu-kun. Even if you take over Decimo's body, it's not like you'll have me serving under you."

"Oya, oya, aren't we flattering ourselves, Kirimi."

Mukuro said as Kirimi turned, revealing her closed eyelid and that soft smile over her eyes. "I may not have eyes but I can see the _truth_ better than anyone." Kirimi said as her eyes slowly fluttered open to find Mukuro now standing right in front of her. "Especially liars like you." She said softly as she took a couple steps back, moving away from Mukuro before another smile crossed her face. "Just a head warning. If you try to take over Decimo, I will kill you." Hearing that, Mukuro gave out his usual laugh.

"Kufufufufu...you seem confident in your ability to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Of course."

Kirimi replied softly before looking up as she watched Mukuro stretching his hand towards her. "Because you'll never hurt me, not matter what I do. Whether is it to join the mafia you hate or raises blade against you. That's why I will definitely win." She whispered those words out as Mukuro's hand comes in contact with her soft pale cheek. "You are cunning as ever." He said as Kirimi's eyes softened every so slightly.

"I know...I'm not a fair person, nor am I pure like Chrome-chan. So that's why..."

Kirimi muttered as she felt the warmth fading away. Both Mukuro and the scenery vanished before her eyes...leaving nothing behind but pure darkness.

"That's why...don't come near me anymore."

Those words flow out of her lips as Kirimi sat there on her bed, staring into nothing but darkness with those useless eyes of hers. "Kirimi nee-san? It's time to go soon." Fran's voice spoke from the other side of the door as Kirimi slowly climbed onto her feet as she tied her hair back up with her long ribbon. But just when she's about to head for the door, a soft gasp escaped through her lips. She stood there, her entire body stiffed. For a moment, she could have sworn she felt a tender voice whispering something by her ears...and this familiar warmth that shrouded her. However, that's impossible for that she knew she's alone within her room. Her sharp hearing can clearly confirm that.

"...Kirimi nee-san? Are you awake yet? The long haired stupid captain would be angry if we're late."

Fran called again with that dull, emotionless voice of his. Quickly shaking off the strange feeling, Kirimi quickly turned and continued forward to the door. "Coming." She said softly as her hand stretched out to reach for the doorknob...

"_Ah...! Ugh...!"_

"_Poor thing...you're still in pain..."_

_A little child...perhaps of the age 11 whispered softly as he sat by a little girl lying on a worn out mattress. The girl is crying out, clenching her ears as tears uncontrollably leaks down her eyes._

"_Mukuro-san! I've brought some food back, pyan!" _

"_AAh!"_

"_Ken...keep your voice down."_

_Mukuro said quietly before turning back as he gently placed a hand on the girl's back. "Come on, it shouldn't hurt that bad." Ken said as Chikusa, whose been sitting in the corner released a soft sigh. "It can't be helped...Kirimi is still suffering from the after effect of the experiments." He muttered as Mukuro slowly climbed onto his feet as he headed for the door. _

"S_taying here will only cause her more pain. We should stay outside, Ken Chikusa." _

"_Tch, what a troublesome girl, pyan." _

"_Ken...stop complaining." _

_The boys muttered as they all headed out, letting the girl has some peace and quiet. Once they left, the little girl's soft pants slowly faded away, leaving only silent sobs and tears. "It hurts..." She whispered softly as she holds onto her buzzing ears tightly. The sound of footsteps...the engine of machines...people talking, the wind, the chirps of the bird, the howl of traffic...all sorts of sound clustered together forming into one gigantic noise bomb slamming against her eardrums endlessly. 'I'm causing trouble for everyone...' She thought quietly to herself as she slowly turned to the food lying before her feet with her watery eyes. 'If I stay...then...I'll pull them down...Mu-kun and the others would eventually...' She told herself as she slowly climbed off the bed and landed on her tiny feet. But when she did, she yelped and winced at the sound of her own footstep. Slowly, more tears spilled from her eyes. _

'_I...I've had enough...!'_

_She cried softly in her mind before catching a soft howling sound of wind that's louder than the other sounds. She hesitated a bit before removing one hand from her ear and felt around the wall. The sound of the breeze came to her again as she carefully walked over. Her tiny hand then felt it...the large crack within the wall. She sniffed; hesitating slightly before quickly squeezed herself through the crack in the wall. Covering her ears tightly, she started running through the forest as the stomping sound of her tiny feet stab against her eardrums. _

'_They'll abandon me soon...they'll abandon me as well...I don't want that...!'_

_She cried bitterly in her mind as she ignored the stinging pain in her bare feet and just kept running. As she ran, her feet slipped over the muddy ground as she fell right through the thick bushes. "Ah!" She cried out as the branches scratches all over her body. When she fell out of the bushes, she didn't hit the ground. Instead, she found herself falling...and falling down the cliff. What awaits her at the bottom is a rapid stream of water running intensely between the two rocky walls._

"_AAAH!"_

_**That's right...I ran away. Despite how much they cared for me. Knowingly how they never thought of me as nuisance. I still tossed their care for me away and ran in fear of being abandoned in the impossible future.**_

"**VOOOI!** Hurry up with the food!"

"Yes, yes."

Kirimi muttered, sighing softly as she started the stove before placing the hotpot onto it. "My, my. Squalo you're so impatient." Lussuria said as a vein appeared on Squalo's head. "We've been waiting for a whole damn hour now!" He snapped as Kirimi tossed in the chopped vegetable and tofu into the hotpot before stirring it slightly. "Then captain, you can cook yourself." Fran said as he entered the dinning room. "Ushishishi...and where have you been you toad?" "Collecting ingredient." "Ha? Ingredients?" Said Belphegor, his voice showing his confusion as Fran made his way to Kirimi just as the soup started to boil.

"Okay, it's ready."

Kirimi said as everyone stared at the hotpot. "What? There's no meat?" Lavi said as Mammon flew over the hotpot before taking his seat. "How cheap." He stated as a smile wiped over Kirimi's face. "Of course there is~ It wouldn't be a hotpot if there aren't now would it?" She sang before turning to Fran.

"Did you bring it~?"

She asked cheerfully as Fran pulled out two pigeons he's been holding behind his back all along. "Will these do?" Fran asked as Kirimi clapped her hands together in delight. "Of course~ Of course~ They're perfect, Fran~!" She sand as she grabbed the live pigeons by their legs, taking them off Fran's hand. "Umm...Kiri-chan? Those are pigeons aren't they?" Lussuria asked in his high voice as Kirimi laughed. "Of course or do they look like beef in your eyes?" She said, waving the pigeons that are struggling under her grip while flapping their wings lively around. Ignoring the struggling pigeons, Kirimi held them over the hotpot as everyone immediately turns pale.

"**VOI! KIRIMI! IF YOU PUT IT THOSE FREAKIN' THINGS IN I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"Eh~ But...But...How else could we have a _fresh_ hotpot for this cool autumn night~?"

Kirimi pouted, faking crying as she held a handkerchief up to wipe her tears. **"VOI! DON'T TRY TO CRY YOUR WAY OUT WITH THOSE CROCODILE TEARS!"** Squalo snapped impatiently, completely seeing through her lies. At that, Kirimi's tears stopped almost immediately as she smirked. "But I am serious. This is how we always eat right~?" She sang as she clapped her hand together with Fran's for a high-five. "Hey, hey...are you serious?" Belphegor muttered, a drop of sweat rolling down his face as Lavi quickly got up in a panic. "Weren't you all hungry? Then we should save the talk and eat first, right Fran?" Kirimi said as Fran smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should eat first." Fran said, seeming to enjoy the situation very much as the others shot the boy a deep glare.

"Well then~"

"**VOI! STOP YOU FOOL! HURRY AND STOP HER!"**

"K-Kiri-chan! You don't put the pigeons in like that! You should at least pluck out the feathers!"

"Shishi...you're worried about that?"

"If we let boss eat this, he'll get a stomachache!"

"Good grief..."

"Just throw it in, Kirimi nee-san."

"**VOOI! FRAN! YOU SHUT UP!"**

_**Always afraid that if I lost my use...I'll be abandoned. I hide my fear behind my forged smiled, keeping those who tried to get close to me away. Afraid that if I get use to the warmth of another, I won't be able to survive if that warmth one day faded away. I shrouded myself within my illusion, saying and doing things I don't actually meant to keep them away. **_

_**Terrified...**_

_**If one day that warmth fades away.**_

_**Terrified…**_

_**Of being left alone amidst the silent darkness.**_

"I don't want to admit it, but it was a delicious meal. Even if it's made by someone I dislike."

"Just as you planned."

"Hmm. If we don't do that, then we'll have to take shifts cooking. I doubt those hooligans would ever ask us to cook again~"

"You're shrewd as always, Kirimi nee-chan. Though if you just eat like that, you'll get fat."

Fran stated as he holds onto Kirimi's hand, leading her down the hall after the dinner. The hotpot ended up being a disaster since those hooligans all smashed it into pieces, including the table. So in the end, Lussuria had to take over in the cooking. "It's alright; I hardly get fat, though it would be nice if I do..." Kirimi muttered as the hand she's been holding onto suddenly grew in size as a leather black glove forms. At that, her smile only softens even more as her grip tightened slightly over the hand. "...wouldn't you agree, Mu-kun?" "Kufufufufu...I'm afraid I will have to disagree to that." Mukuro said in that deep voice of his as Kirimi smiled. "Is that so? What a shame." She muttered before pulling her hand away from Mukuo. Without another word, she walked pass him. But before she could get far, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. With a jerk, Kirimi found herself being pulled into the empty storage room as she heard the sound of door slamming shut behind her. "Mu-!" Kirimi winced when she felt her being pushed against the wall. The hand that was gripping onto her wrist suddenly lifted her hand up. A soft gasp escaped out of Kirimi as she felt Mukuro's soft lips brushing by her fingertips. "What are you doing?" She gasped as she tried to pull her hand free, but only to find that she couldn't free herself from his tight grip. Mukuro merely smirked at Kirimi's reaction before planting a soft kiss onto her palm, causing her to shutter.

"I love you...my beautiful Kirimi."

"Enough's enough."

Kirimi snapped, as she pushed Mukuro away with all her strenght and jerked her hand away. "I thought I've warned you over and over about something like this, Mu-kun." She whispered coldly as she quickly turned to the door. "I'll forget it this time. If you keep this up, I'll be angry for real." She said before reaching her hand to the door knob. But she was immediately pulled back when Mukuro wrapped his arms around her. "And why would you be angry?" Mukuro muttered softly as his grip suddenly tightened, locking her within his space so that she couldn't escape.

"...You should know the answer already, why bother asking?"

Kirimi muttered as she feels Mukuro's hot breath gently blowing against her neck. "Kufufufu...you indeed can see through illusions better than any illusionist, Kirimi. However, can you see through your own illusions?" Mukuro suddenly asked as Kirimi felt her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mu-kun...I'm being serious now. Release me." She said, her tone colder and louder than before. "And do you think I am not serious?" Mukuro questioned back, showing absolutely no sign or plans on releasing her anytime soon.

"You know how much I hate this. Release me, Mu-kun."

"And if I refuse?"

Mukuro said before Kirimi suddenly feels herself being spin around as a hand gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up.

_**To chase others away...**_

_**To protect myself from harm...**_

"Stop...!"

That single word escapes her lips as she felt Mukuro leaning towards her.

_**I intentionally speak ill words that I never meant to.**_

"Don't touch me!"

Kirimi snapped as she pulled out her naginata and slashes the blade at Mukuro. At that, Mukuro quickly released her as he leaped back just in time to dodge Kirimi's attack. "You're the worst...I don't want to see your face again." Kirimi snapped before quickly walking out the door and slams the door shut behind her as she left. Mukuro just stood there, left alone in the storage room as he slowly glanced down to see a small cut slowly forming over the surface of his hand. At that, a faint smirk slowly slided over his lips...

_**Even I am astonished...by my inability to speak the truth.**_

'What...was that?'

Kirimi thought, covering a hand over her lips as she dashed down the hall. Sure she has always known about Mukuro's feeling for her...but never once would Mukuro do something out of line such as this. "Hm? Oh my, Kiri-chan where-" Without even looking up, Kirimi quickly dashed by Lussuria and Lavi before making a sharp turn around the corner...

_**And then...He disappeared from my sight. **_

_**Whether it is in dream or reality...Mukuro hasn't shown himself since then. **_

_**It was only in the heat of moment that I said those harsh words. I never thought that Mukuro would actually took it seriously. Days and months flew by...and soon a year. At first, I thought it was alright...that I'll finally got my wish to be alone. However, as time flew by, the hole within my chest started to widen more and more. I thought I had just only missed that scenery within my dreams. But I later came to realized that it wasn't the dream that I've missed...but the dream where he was there.**_

_**All alone...**_

_**The loneliness...**_

_**It's suffocating...to the point where it hurts. **_

_**The nightmare I've always been running from has finally been realized. **_

_**Time seemed to have moved slowly then, each day dragging on one after another. **_

_**Within the never ending realm of darkness...2 more years had passed...**_

"**WAH!"**

The man screamed as he slammed harshly against the cement ground. Before he got a chance to do anything, the tip of a blade poked against his throat dangerously. "What...were you trying to do?" Kirimi asked in that icy cold tone as she faced down at the man squirming beneath her blade. "It's only natural I would reject someone I don't even know...but to use force knowingly I'm blind...I see Varia is pitifully falling." Kirimi said with a smirk as she pokes her naginata deeper against the man's throat. "Well~ with that kind of lousy boss they have and that stupid loud mouth captain, I can't say I'm surprise~" She commented with a soft chuckle before a scream suddenly erupted from behind her.

"**VOOI! KIRIMI! JUST WHAT WERE YOU JUST MOUTHING OUT A SECOND AGO?"**

"Oh~ If it isn't Squalo, Lussuria, Lavi. What a surprise~ To think that even **hooligans** such as yourselves would take a stroll in this beautiful garden under this lovely evening. I fear that this world has started to come to an end~"

Kirimi sang, not even bothering to turn her head as the group walked over. "What did you just said about our boss, woman?" Lavi snapped seriously as always whenever it comes to their boss. "My, my, calm down down shall we?" Lussuria said, being the only one in the group with a fair temper. "Sorry, can we chat after I behead him?" "My~ Aren't you in a high spirit, Kiri-chan?" Lussurai commented as Squalo walked over before kicking the useless man aside. "Punishing this trash isn't your job!" Squalo snapped loudly as Kirimi frowned before folding her naginata away. "Hmm...really? Meanie~" "Hey, don't ignore me! Apologize to the boss this instant!" Lavi shouted in the background, but Kirimi merely dismissed the mustache old man as nothing but air. "Well, leaving this trash aside...has Fran return yet?" "Fran? No. He hasn't return since he left a week ago." Lussuria replied as Kirimi frowned even more at that. "Really...where could that child run off to?" She muttered softly to herself before releasing a sigh.

"Do you need Fran for something, Kiri-chan?"

"I thought I'd take Fran out to the town tomorrow since it'll be my birthday."

"Oh my. Your birthday is tomorrow, Kiri-chan?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if he doesn't make it in time, guess I can always ask for my present from that boy once he comes back."

"...Voi, Why the hell are you holding out your hand like that?"

Squalo said as he stares at Kirimi's outstretched hand. "Present." Kirimi stated as though it's obvious. At that, a vein immediately appears onto Squalo's head. **"VOOOI! ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" **"Tomorrow I might not see you so you can give it to me today." "**WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GIVE YOU PRESENT ANYWAYS?" **"Hmm...is that so? Then I'm leaving~ Take care of the rest of the work for me would ya, _Captain_?" Kirimi said as she turned and started walking off towards the mansion. "**VOI!** Why the heck should I do your-Where are you going Kirimi?" "B-r-e-a-k~" **"HA? DON'T GIVE ME THIS SHIT AND GET TO WORK!" **"My **kind** boss **unlike** that **_ruffian_**, has given me two days off since it's my special day~ It's not something whether you approve or not. Keep up the good work, Strategy Captain Squalo-san~" Kirimi said with a wave before walking off, leaving Squalo behind screaming his lung out with Lussuria restraining him from chopping Kirimi into pieces.

"Leaving those idiots aside...where could Fran have gone to? It's not like him to not tell me where he disappeared off to."

Kirimi muttered softly as she walked around the castle. Again, she felt that empty hole within her chest throbbing in pain. 'He didn't even tell me where he gone. What an un-cute kid.' She added in her mind as she stepped into the mansion and head for her room; the only place where she can relax without being bothered. "There's nothing much to do...perhaps I should just sleep the day away." Kirimi muttered softly to herself before her pace gradually started to slow. Her eyelids then slowly parted as her colourless pupils come in contact against the dry air. A clear sorrowful expression of loneliness is expressed within her watery white pupil despite the lost of their use.

_**I didn't know since when...has the days became the same. The same boring days, repeating over and over again becoming a cycle. That same darkness I see through my eyes each day. The same feeling of emptiness...the longing for something...**_

_**Repeating each day.**_

_**Exactly when have I actually gotten use to this warmth that I can no longer grasp?**_

"Mu...kun..."

Kirimi whispered softly to herself as she lied on her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling despite not having the sight to do so. 'I was the one who pushed him away...and now I actually missed him...' Kirimi thought silent as a frown creased her lips. "I'm...the worst..." She muttered in disgust...disgusted at herself, at her selfishness...at her everything. She knows that she's an unfair person...and that she should never be forgiven. That's why...it _should_ be better this way.

Someone filthy like her...isn't meant to go near anyone.

_**To live alone. **_

_**To die alone.**_

"I'm the worst...I don't have the rights...to think about him."

Kirimi muttered softly to herself as she covered her eyes with her arm, hiding the tears that are threatening to come out. "I'm really the worst." She repeated again, as though giving a lecture to herself.

"Someone like me..."

"Kufufufu...aren't we being hard on ourselves."

That nostalgic and over familiar soft voice spoke as Kirimi's eyes immediately snapped open as she inhaled sharply in surprise. A pair of arms came down at her, wrapping around her narrow waist as she felt herself being pulled up against that warm chest. "My beautiful Kirimi." That soothing voice spoke softly beside her ear as Kirimi sat there, dumbfounded. She just sat there in daze, feeling herself being embraced tightly by those safe and gentle arms. "W-Why..." She whispered as she tried to summon the strength to push him aways like she always does. However, her arms didn't obey her. They're completely numb. "Why...are you here?" Kirimi whispered, knowing full well that this isn't the usual illusion. The man embracing her...is the real thing in full flesh. She could hear that soft, calm heartbeat beating within his body...a calm heartbeat that only one man in this world could produce.

"I've returned from hell."

Mukuro replied in his same old tone as the shock expression finally left Kirimi's face. Very slowly, she glanced down. "I'm asking why are you here..." "Do I need a reason to see you, Kirimi?" Mukuro says calmly, using that same old line just like before. "Didn't I tell you not to show your face to me anymore?" Kirimi muttered, trying to be cold but failed miserably. It doesn't take an illusionist to see through her broken mask and at her pitiful expression right now. The arm around her only tightened as she felt his hand gently stroking her back and combing his fingers through her hair.

"You truly are a stubborn woman. Should you be saying that while showing such a face, my Kirimi?"

Mukuro said as Kirimi gritted her teeth and clenched onto her blanket tightly in her hands. "Leave me alone. Why do you keep interfering with my life? I just wanted to be alone...!" Kirimi snapped, finally couldn't take it anymore as tears started pouring freely down her eyes. "I just wanted to be alone! I toyed with people's feelings, I badmouth about them...doing everything just to chase them away, even to you. You should know how many cruel things I've done to you...yet why are you still coming back? Are you stupid?" She cried as a smile slowly formed over Mukuro's lips. He reached his fingers up to her as he gently brushed her tears off her soft cheek.

"Oya, oya, not very honest are we?"

Mukuro muttered before releasing his soft chuckle. "Do you understand now?" He said as he gently rested his chin onto Kirimi's head before drawing her even closer to him. "If there are the two of us, even the darkness wouldn't be frightening, my beautiful Kirimi." Hearing his words, Kirimi's eyes widen slightly as realization hits her. Very slowly, a faint smile slowly forms over her lips. She gave up. Couldn't push herself past her limit, she finally allowed her numb body to fall and lean against the older man. "You're really the worst." She mumbled before a soft chuckle rised up her throat. "I guess I deserved it...this punishment." She whispered softly before she gently pulled away from Mukuro. "Not running away anymore, Kirimi?" Mukuro asked with that taunting smile, as though already knowing the answer.

"I don't care anymore...I'm already tired of it...running away."

Kirimi said breathlessly as Mukuro gently slided his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "If I get hurt in the end...I'll just blame it on you." "Kufufufufu...how typical of you." Mukuro said as Kirimi's smile widened, her tears had already long dried from her eyes.

"I'm not a fair person, and I'm not innocent either."

"I know."

"I'm a coward. I might toss you away again one day just to run away myself."

"Then I'll just have to hunt you down again, my beautiful Kirimi."

Mukuro said confidently, their face already dangerously close to each other. Taking the initiative, Mukuro leaned in and just when their lips almost brush against each other, the door suddenly open. "Master, Kirimi nee-san-Ah...What are you two doing?" Came Frand's voice as the boy stood at the doorway, he staring at the couple on the bed. "Fran!" Kirimi shouted in surprise as she quickly pushed Mukuro away. "Kufufu why are you here, little one?" Mukuro questioned in a cold tone, obviously irritated by his apprentice's appearance.

"Fran, where were you for the last 7 days?"

Kirimi immediately questioned as Fran turned to her with those dull eyes. "Can't you tell? I've helped master escape from the cell of Vindice." Fran said and at that, Kirimi smiled slightly. "I see." She muttered...now that it all makes sense, as to why Mukuro's here. "I suppose it makes sense...if it's you." "Yay, I've been praised by Kirimi nee-san, master." Fran said but moment, Mukuro stabbed his trident right through Fran's froggy hood. "I believe you have yet to answer my question, little one." Mukuro said, in that usual light tone of his. "Master, it hurts..." Fran complained as Kirimi sweat drops slightly, already able to imagine the scene played before her. "Since you disappeared over the night, Ken-nii made a big fuss about it and it's really embarrassing. Even if you're going to hit on Kirimi nee-san, you should wait after you get your strength back, master." Fran stated plainly, but only to earn himself another stab from his master.

"Silence, little one."

Mukuro snapped, clearly running out patience with this blabber mouth boy. "Ken-chan and Chi-chan...huh?" Kirimi muttered softly as she smiled faintly at the memory of the two children she had once known. 'I wonder why...I suddenly...want to see them so badly.' She thought sadly to herself as she remembered to that day...how she tossed them all behind just to protect herself from harm...to protect her precious memories while they're still friends. Believing that one day they would toss her away and shatters that precious memory...

"Master, stop it. Kirimi nee-san, master is being violent again."

Fran called as Kirimi turned to Mukuro. "Kufufufu...have I not told you not to run to Kirimi when you're in a bind?" "Hmm...So you rushed here?" Kirimi said, completely ignoring Fran's plead as a smirk widened over her face. "Fran...What time is it?" "23:58...More importantly, a little help please, nee-san?" Fran keeps rambling on while Kirimi only smiles even more at that.

"Kirimi nee-chan?"

_**I suppose...**_

**24:00**

"Happy birthday, my beautiful Kirimi."

"Master, would you please remove your trident from me? It feels like you're trying to be even more original than Bel-sen-Ouch...Oh, that's right, Kirimi nee-san. Ken nii-san and Chikusa nii-san came here with me. They're waiting outside the manor."

"Ken-chan and...Chi-chan?"

_**I suppose...it wasn't so bad after all.**_

"Kirimi nee-chan are you crying? Did this pineapple-hair did something to-Ow master, it hurts..."

_**How stupid I have been, trapped by my own illusion for so many years.**_

"I told you to silence."

_**I'm really...such a fool.**_

"No, it's nothing. I guess...I'll be in your care from now on."


End file.
